Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter three
Chapter three of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story Kit and his surrogate-family were now being given a tour of The Cloudkicker Family's personal estate. Back in their mini-airfield there were many other aircraft: there was a Vickers Venom-fighter-plane (a fighter invented in Britannica long before the war, Gregory Cloudkicker owns it), a Bratu 220-airliner plane (a trimotor, though two of its engines were mounted on top on stilts in the push-pull-form, the last engine was in the nose), and even a Kellett KD-1-autogyro (an autogyro resembles a fusion of a plane and helicopter: the top-rotor handles the lift and hovering, while a horizontal-mounted propeller provides all the propulsion, mounted either on the nose (like in the KD-1) or rear). All three look like real fixer-uppers (the autogyro the least of them all). Next to them were more younger planes: a Koolhoven F.K.52-biplane-fighter (Gregory owns that one too, only he shares it with his mother-in-law Sari), a Northrop N-1M-flying-wing-experimental (a unique type of plane in that its entire body is shaped rather like the air-board, this was known as the flying-wing-design) owned by Lumat (who's become a good pilot himself), and a Westland-Hill Pterodactyl-experimental (owned by Noland, though he isn't much of a pilot). Kit and co were fascinated by them. After that they explore the mansion, which sorta resembled Baloo's family-castle, only smaller. In one particular room, the Higher-for-Hire squad lay their eyes on what appears to be a shrine centered around Kit himself and his parents. "W-What is this?" Kit gasped, "this is, you and your parent's shrine" Lenora answers, "we built it after your parents died" Noland explained, "and we thought you would be dead too when we were told you ran away from that orphanage" Jennifer adds crying, Kit looks at the many personal-items in true sadness. On one table he sees a lot of things about him and his parents, such as three birth-certificates, one of which was Kit's, there was also a diary with his mother's name on it. The next item was a white baby romper with the name Kristopher "Kit" Cloudkicker on the bid. Kit smiled at the thought of him running around as a baby in the little romper he picks up and holds for a moment. There were also blueprints of various aircraft, including another on the airfoil. The biggest object was a portrait decorated with photos of his parents, including their younger years. Kit stops at the ones that show him as a baby: laying a hand on them, he sees his parents looking very loving to him. One also had him with his baby-toy which made Kit get it out of his pocket, surprising his relatives. "Where did you get that?" Lumat asks pointing to the toy, "a friend of my parents in Freeport had it the whole time" Kit explained placing it with the rest of the items, Nestor walked to him curiously, "Kit, what were they like?" he asks, Kit looks at him, but turns away and clenches his eyes closed weeping, "I have no memories of mom and dad, I never knew them" Kit peeped, "I'm surprised you remember nothing at all, but then, you were quite little when they died" Clara remarks, Kit practically breaks down from that and both his families comfort him. Back with the Allied-fleet, things still didn't look well: the Axis-fleet continue to barrage them, and worse one B-29 Superfortress suddenly runs out of gas: its propellers start to slow down and the plane falls behind its fleet, something the Axis are delighted to see. "The B-36 Peacemaker's still keeping beyond range, but one of their B-29's is out of gas and losing altitude" Spigot remarks, "the beginning of their end, destroy it" Heartworm adds and orders and their P-188-jet-bombers unleash all firepower on that one Superfortress, who's captain sends a farewell before being killed. From the Peacemaker the Jungle-Aces saw the whole thing. "Kit...where are you guys?" Ernie murmurs to himself. Back with Kit, he was still going through some depression and grief. Everyone else decided to leave him alone for awhile. Baloo Riven and Gregory were tinkering with the Pterodactyl-plane. "You're pretty good" Baloo compliments, "thanks, my first attempt at inventing a jet" Gregory replies, Baloo takes his hat off and wrings it: a sign he's uncomfortable about something, "um, if you don't mind me asking, but, what were Kit's parents like?" he wonders shyly, Gregory looks at him for a moment, "they were great people: Kieran and Katy came up with a lot of new kinds of planes, they rode on a Savoia-Marchetti S.55 on their first date, and Kieran offered to teach the whole cloud-surfing to Katy, but she was too chicken too, not that it bothered him" Gregory describes, "did you cloud-surf?" Riven asks fascinated, "nah, though his sister Jen did" Gregory answers, "wow" Baloo whistled, "out of curiosity, where did Kit learn that sport, certainly not from you right?" Gregory asks, "no, I never even heard of it until I met him, and he was already a professional" Baloo answers, "he never told you?" Gregory wonders, "well he's always been reluctant to trust people when I first met him, especially adults, probably from his experience with the air-pirates he tries to avoid explaining it, one time when Rebecca and her daughter were kidnapped by those guys, Kit's knowledge about them sparked my suspicions and he looked afraid to admit it, and when I pressed him he snapped at me while finally doing so, he probably thought I was gonna hate him or something like that, but I didn't, so we didn't wanna pressure him and risk reopening old wounds" Baloo explains, "I understand" Gregory nods while finishing the tinkering, "okay she's all set, which of you'd like to test it out?" he asks them, "aren't you gonna do it?" Baloo asks confused, "nah, too easy for my liking" Gregory dismissed, "I guess I'll do it" Riven shrugs and steps in, the controls didn't look all that different compared to his x-wing-jet, or so he thinks. As Gregory and Baloo make way Riven starts it up and it works to perfection, but when he tried to taxi forward, he ends up going a little faster than he intended. Quickly he steps on the brakes, only to find he's going backward just as fast. Now he was practically doing a silly airplane-dance. "Hey watch it!" Baloo demanded, "how do you work this thing!?" Riven screamed as he repeatedly bumps into things, creating one heck of a mess. Eventually he manages to get the hang of it. "Now I got it" he says and slowly backs up into the spot the plane was at and powers down, "that could've been worse" Gregory remarks a bit horrified at the damage to the plane itself and everything it ran over, Riven quickly climbs out, "heheheh, sorry" he apologized embarrassingly, "what did you do!?" Noland suddenly screeched, having been attracted by the commotion, "uh..." Gregory Baloo and Riven stutter: boy were they in trouble. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction